Spider-Man 2099
First appearance: The Mysterious Seven Project Spider-Man 2099 is a playable character in the Mysterious Seven Project. He is yet another Spider-Man character. Background Info Young Miguel O’Hara was raised in the alternate universe of Earth-928, during a future time after the end of the “Heroic Age”. He grew up with his eccentric mother, Conchata, younger brother Gabriel, and the abusive man he believed to be his father, George. Brilliant and precocious, Miguel was awarded enrollment in the Alchemax School for Gifted Youngsters (formerly the X-Men’s Headquarters) in Westchester under the fair direction of headmistress Angela Daskalakis. Here he befriended Xina Kwan, who helped Miguel defend himself against the bullying of Kron Stone, son of Alchemax’s Vice President of Research and Development, Tyler Stone. With Xina’s encouragement, Miguel mustered the bravery to have Kron expelled from the school. Years later, as young adults, Miguel and Xina dated until Miguel cheated on her with Gabriel’s girlfriend, Dana D’Angelo. In time, Miguel and Dana were engaged. Confident and smugly self-assured, Miguel became project head of the genetics program of Alchemax, performing research inspired by the Spider-Man of the Heroic Age involving alterations of animal’s genetic structure. Told he was poisoned by Tyler Stone with an addictive drug called Rapture for quitting after Alchemax fatally used a criminal as a test subject to expedite research, Miguel tried to purge his body clean on a genetic level. Once the drug was bound to his system, he would need it for the rest of his life. Since only Alchemax legally sold the drug, Miguel would have been forced to continue employment at Alchemax or buy the drug through the black market. His experiment to genetically rest his body was sabotaged by his jealous supervisor, Aaron Delgato, accidentally endowing Miguel with fantastic spider-like abilities. After an explosion in the lab, Delgato apparently fell to his death while Miguel fled, realizing his new powers as he avoided the Alchemax sponsored Public Eye security patrol. A Thor worshipper aided Miguel’s escape, deeming “Spider-Man’s” return as an omen of his god’s return. Tyler Stone hired the cyborg bounty-hunter named Venture to investigate the incident. With Venture in pursuit, Miguel returned to his Babylon Towers apartment, and concealed his identity in a full body costume acquired at a Mexican Day of the Dead festival. After a fierce assault, Spider-Man shredded Venture’s circuitry. Upon recounting the events to his quirky holo-agent (holographic assistant) Lyla, Miguel realized his uncertain future. With Stone feigning ignorance of Miguel’s transformation, Miguel returned to work, hopeful to find a cure for his condition; but Miguel gradually discovered the importance of Spider-Man in his world, where his own employer was a major source of corruption and oppression. He helped rescue Karyn “Kasey” Nash, Gabriel’s girlfriend, after she was kidnapped by a Zaibatsu Samurai, the Specialist, for Alchemax to perform human experimentation. Spider-Man’s victory over the Specialist earned him the enmity of another major corporation, Stark-Fujikawa, and left him plummeting below the elevated city into Downtown, the realm of the forgotten and undesirables of Nueva York, independent of the major corporations’ control but ruled by gangs. Here, Spider-Man encountered the cruel Watchdogs and Fenris gangs, the hopeful Thorites, the justice seeking Throwbacks, and the largest gang, the Freakers, with their cannibalistic leader, the Vulture. Spider-Man rejected the Vulture’s offer to join his crusade against Alchemax, and after a vicious battle aided by Kasey, Gabriel and the Throwback, he retreated home. While he was away, Dana was approached by Tyler to partner with her firm, Synthia, and Alchemax. Miguel had discovered that Spider-Man had become a hero to his institutionalized mother (alone after George died at a young age) and inspiration for the Spiderite cult of costumed followers. Moveset *'Standard Special: Web Ball.' - Spider-Man 2099 shoots a ball of sticky web from his wrist. Enemies will be stuck inside the web for a short time when it hits. Holding down will make the ball bigger, and it will stun for a longer time. *'Side Special: Toxic Bite' - Spider-Man 2099 grabs his opponent and bites them, releasing a toxin that may paralyze them. *'Down Special: Float Jump' - Spider-Man 2099 jumps high into the air, with his talons out. He can float around, with anyone touching him getting hurt. *'Up Special: Web It Up' Spider-Man 2099 shoots a web upwards, latching onto a ledge. Can also hurt enemies, and can be used multiple times. *'Super Move: Time Storm' - Sends out his Rouge Gallery of Vulture 2099, Hobgoblin 2099, and Doctor Octopus 2099. Category:Characters Category:Spidermen Category:Spider-Man Category:Mysterious X Project Category:Mysterious Seven Project